The Cage (was named selected)
by XbooksEqualLifeX
Summary: Lilah would do anything to get away from her controlling father, even join the selection. To her it's an escape, freedom but will a cocky but charming prince help her find something more?
1. Chapter 1

Submitting my form was the most wonderful feeling of freedom. As an only child with a very strict and busy father I didn't have much freedom. He treated me like a bird in a cage, he didn't pay any attention to me unless he needed me for something important. I'd been raised to be beautiful, poised and graceful. Little did anyone know I was not daddy's little girl. I loved to sing, something a 3 should never do. I secretly read psychology books when I was meant to be training to be a music producer like my Father. To know I could be out of my fathers reach, somewhere that I wasn't kept on an iron leash ... I could do so much more. I would be able to meet other girls I actually like, play sports, bake, there's an endless range of possibilities. I made it to the front of the queue a hopeful smile covering my face. I sat in a chair and they took my picture and my form in.

I walked back to my Fathers mansion. As the manager of Lane records-the producers of almost every song in the charts-he had a lot of money. I snuck through the back gate (the guards were on my side so they let me slip past) and walked up the garden, peeking through the window to make sure my dad wouldn't see me. Then I climbed the rose trellis up to my balcony. I was used to getting pricked occasionally but I'd been climbing it for years so I knew what parts were less likely to hurt me. It was hard not to snag my clothes. I pulled myself up onto the balcony and walked through the glass doors into my large room. It didn't feel like a home to me. I put on a different dress as the roses had caught my first one on the way up. I brushed through my hair to make it look smoother and I stepped downstairs and into the lounge to watch the report. As my dad wasn't home I invited the maids and the chef to come watch with me. I know they didn't get to see it much, if not at all.

"Did you enter, lady Lilah?" The head maid Lissy enquired. All eyes turned on me.

"Yes, anything to get out of here. Please don't tell father you know he wants me to stay in 'the family business'." More like he wants to keep me a prisoner. If I won I would have power over him and he doesn't want that. The interviewer started chattering in the background and we all turned to look.

"Now lets meet the real star of the show, Prince Kyron!" The prince then confidently walked over to a set of chairs. His black suit looked fit snugly, tailored to his exact body size. He had dirty blonde hair and intelligent blue eyes, with a cocky smirk. "So your highness, soon there will be 35 women in your home. How do you feel about that?"

Prince Kyron grinned even wider. "Well it's never something I've thought of as a bad thing." I rolled my eyes as the presenter laughed.

"Yes, I suppose so. So your highness, what are you looking for in a girl?"

"Well, there are a few defining qualities I'm looking for but they can be portrayed in different ways. None of the girls will be the same." They'd probably planned everything he said but I was intrigued. Did he really make that observation by himself?

"Yes, very true. Now, one final question: Do you think caste matters?"

"Well, people from different castes will have different skills which might change my view on them." His answer was short for such a question. He'd lost the smirk and a serious look had replaced it. The report ended and I decided to go to bed. My last thought before I slept was: what if I don't get picked. I realised then that wasn't an option. This was my one chance of freedom. I wasn't going to let it go that quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week passed in a blur. I had drifted around the house in a daze, barely able to pay attention to 1 thing. All my hopes and dreams could be made true, by someone reading out two words. **Lilah lane.** At the same time though they could be crushed, forcing me to stay trapped, forcing me to live a life I would despise, leaving me in a cold, empty house. My father came home today: They'd given all three's and above a day off for the announcement of the selection. The usually lively and chatty maids tiptoed around the house and all the warmth and jolliness was sucked away; This was the effect of my father. It was almost time for the report and I went to sit on the sofa with him, not speaking a word. A nervous buzz filled my stomach, adrenaline making me want to bop up and down. I try and relax but I can't so I just sit there rigidly. I've never wanted anything more in my life.

The theme of the report blares through the speakers and the presenter ( Who's name I've found out is Brandon Burman) Smiles at the screen. A few of the boring usual announcements and updates on the alliance with Swendway pass by and I wait anxiously. Finally the royal family are on the camera and I sit up straighter, if that's even possible. "Good evening your majesties, how are you all feeling?"

The king starts to speak "I am very much looking forward to the announcement. From the few I saw while I was in the room I believe that this is a good lot."

"Well that sounds wonderful! If you've seen a few has the prince?" Brandon questions

The prince clears his throat "I haven't seen any of them yet, sadly. I'm sure my father is right though."

"Alright then. Lets reveal the 35 selected and our daughters of Illea!"

The screen changed to the national emblem, with a small box in the upper right-hand corner that had the princes face in so his reaction could be seen. Brandon held 35 cards with everything I wanted in his large gloved hands. "Miss Addison Ray of Carolina, 2 Miss Irina May of Waverly, 6, Miss Rowena Blackstar, 2 ... It went on and on and I felt a trickle of fear drop into my chest. I couldn't be trapped living this lonely life. Then, after 34 girls one name was called out. **Miss Lilah Lane, Angeles, 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat there for about 10 minutes, my mouth just parted, staring at the screen like I was in a daze. **Lilah Lane, Angeles, 3.** I had got in. I was a part of the selection. My father had been shouting at me, but I couldn't hear him. I was going to be free. I could do what I wanted. "Listen to me!" My father shouted as I finally snapped out of it. "I am going to ALLOW you to take part in this selection. But when you get back **HELL** is waiting for you. He stalked off upstairs and I sat there for a few more minutes before I went upstairs to pack. I put in my favourite day dress and heels for when I get kicked out. I put in a few pictures of me, mum and dad, taken before she died, before my father turned into a monster. My books and textbooks went in filling up most of the case, as well as a blanket I'd had since I was little.

The next week the house was filled with officials, prepping me for the selection. I was told what to do by at least a dozen people, I was measured for my dresses and I went over the security measures and official rules. There was an awkward chat about virginity and taking certain pills but it went fine. They left soon after and I went to sleep, ready to wake up and become a new person.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the selection trilogy, as much as I would like to. Everything belongs to the amazing Kiera Cass. Also I'm British so most American words she uses will be replaced with British words :) thanks to all the reviews I got1 I wasn't going to keep writing but they really encouraged me! love to you all. Also, Lilah's faceclaim is Miranda Kerr and prince Kyron's is Alexander Ludwig :) if you have any other ideas, please leave me a review.**

I was dressed in the standard uniform of the selected: A white shirt, black trousers and my province flower - a rose - in my hair. I used one of the lilac roses and matched it with some lilac kitten heels, I was also wearing light mascara and lip gloss. My hair had been curled and I had on my pearl jewellery set. My father had it ingrained into me to always look professional. My suitcase was quite small and light so I had no trouble carrying it to the airport. The crowds cheered around me and I smiled and waved, signing a few autographs. I hurried along because the guards were giving me the same look.

I got on the plane and 2 blonde girls with large breasts were there. I didn't want to look, but they had to be fake, right? They both looked me up and down and then looked away. Was that meant to try and faze me? "Hi, I'm Lilah, you are?" I asked them. I tried not to sound too competitive but I really wanted to stay for as long as I could, so I couldn't really help it.

"Hi!" The first one replied in a perky voice, "I am Tammi and this is Mimi. We're models, two's. What are you?" she asked.

"I'm a psychologist." I answered. I then remembered they asked for my caste as well. "Oh, I'm a three." The caste system was unfair but it was the way life worked in Illea. I can't not use my caste. I guess that's easy to say for a three though.

"Oh." they both looked away from me again and put their headphones in. I smiled awkwardly and went and sat in some seats somewhere else. They were rude. I hoped they were the worst of the lot. I opened one of my books and started to read. It was going to be a long ride.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got to the palace we were whisked into a large room. People bustled around and it was very loud. I was taken over to a styling station and pushed into the chair. "Wow, your a natural beauty aren't you." My stylist muttered, causing me to blush. "I like the ringlet look but its fallen out a bit, should I do it again sweetie?" she asked.

"Yes please. I was also wondering if you could do my makeup again? I'm not very good at it." What can I say, I wanted to indulge while I could.

"Sure." Then I was taken to a bathing room, where I was scrubbed and polished with jasmine smelling everything: Shampoo, conditioner, body scrub, body polish, face wash, perfume, body lotion and body spray. Apparently it was one of the princes favourite smells. My hair was dried and put back into ringlets, and my mascara and lip gloss was reapplied. I was told that my maids were going to do my beauty routine every morning. I was taken to a rack of gowns and asked to pick one. I looked through the and saw a floaty lilac one, with sleeves on my upper-arm rather than my shoulder. Lilac for Lilah. tried it on and it fit perfectly. It was high-waisted and snug around my chest but the bottom part flowed out a bit. They painted my nails lilac with little white rose patterns on them. I was given a different pair of lilac kitten heels and shoved over to one of the four stations lined up against the wall. down to my knees, giving me an hourglass figure. I brushed my hands over the soft silky fabric. I think I was in love. I was given back my pearl jewellery and I put it on

I sat down in the chair in front of the backdrop and waited for the lady to finish looking through the documents for my papers. The lady looked at me "Alright, smile!" she said

I beamed up at the at the camera, holding my nails up to show them off. What? A girl should flaunt what she's got. "Sorry for being a nuisance, but why are we doing this?" I ask.

"It's alright honey, it's for the makeover special. We will display your before and after pictures on the report on Wednesday after talking about your arrivals tonight. Okay, I'm going to interview you now."

"Alright. I smiled confidently, trying to hide my nerves.

"Okay, Lilah Lane?" She asked

"Yes."

"You haven't changed much about your style, though you look quite different, can you tell us about that?"

"Well I'm not just going to completely change who I am just because of the palace. They did up my makeup and curled my hair better than I ever could. One thing they changed is my scent. I'm coated in jasmine smelling products, when at home I was a strawberry kind of girl. And also the dress and my nails are amazing."

"How do you feel about the other girls makeovers? Are you intimidated?"

"Like the prince said, all the girls are different; we all have different styles. At the end of the day this competition is about what the prince likes in a person and if they have the traits of a Queen, not looks." I answered

"How has the selection been so far?"

"It's been so surreal, I feel like it's a dream and I'm going to wake up any moment."

"Okay, thank you Lilah that will be enough for today." she directed me over to a couch and I went and sat down.

I felt out of place as the other girls spoke until another girl came over and sat next to me. "Hi, I'm Lucine Carpenter, you're Lilah right?" I looked next to me and saw a beautiful girl with midnight black hair and dark skin. She was wearing a tight lime green dress, that showed off her figure.

"Yeah, that's me. I like your dress! It really suits your figure." I smile

"Thanks! Yours is pretty too though, It's such a nice colour on you." And that's how simple it was to start a friendship. we gossiped for ages about our lives back home. She was a four and worked in a jewellery store.

Then my interviewer, who I found out is called Maria, came over to speak to us. "This room is the women's room where you will spend a lot of time in the future. Now come along, I am going to take you on a quick tour and then to your bedrooms." She led us down the corridor and gestured to a grand door "This is the great room, which is used for parties and banquets. However you will be eating in the dining room, here." she walked through the other door, gesturing for us to join her. "The royal family eat at the table at the top, you girls will be seated at the tables either side. Go and have a look for your place marker so you know where it is tomorrow." I was placed between Harmony Sanders and Emara Black while I was across from Sunshine Green. We left and walked past the room used to broadcast The Report. Then we went back upstairs and Maria pointed down a hallway. "That is where the King and the Prince work. It is off-limits to you. And on the subject of off-limit, the 3rd floor is too. It is where the royal family have their private rooms and you will not go up there, or you will be kicked out." She said firmly. We went back past the great hall and there was a large door. "Here is the door to the gardens. You have to ask permission to go outside as rebels do get into the castle, despite all our efforts. We are very sorry but it is for your own safety. Alright." Said Maria "Tonight before dinner we will all meet in the women's room for a special screening of The Report. You will officially meet the prince tomorrow. Dinner will be in a group so you can all meet each other! I will see you tonight ladies!" She finished. I walked up to my room eager to meet my maids. I have no idea what tomorrow entails, but I hope it will go alright."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL Y'ALL I AM NOT KEIRA CASS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO HER.**

I walked up the hall to my room. The hall went straight down and then down a corner on each side. I was round the corner, hidden from the world, in the corner across from me was a girl called Marisol's room. I walked through the door to see 3 women hurry into a line, curtseying for me. The tallest maid, Rebecca was blonde with blue eyes. She was the oldest and carried herself very properly. The two younger maids were Lissy and Katie, who were both adorable. Lissy was ginger with green eyes and little freckles all over her nose. Her long hair was up in a bun and I could tell she was very nervous. Katie had Blue eyes and mousy brown hair in a bob, with freckles covering her heart-shaped face. I decided to unpack, but the maids said they'd do it for me. I helped them out, but there wasn't much in there so we were done quite quickly. I was quite bored, so I decided to chat with them. I sat on the bed and gestured for them to come sit. They hesitated but sat anyway.

"So how long have you guys been here? I ask.

They exchange looks and Rebecca answers. "Lissy and Katie were send here together when they were 10. Their previous household couldn't afford to keep them anymore. My family have served here for generations: I was born here." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I didn't know you were allowed to sell people." She gasped

"Well we'd much rather be here. I get treated well here. And to have the honour to be a maid. We are the front lines, the ones presentable enough to be seen. Back at the old house I was stuck in the kitchen, sewing and mending in the sticky heat." Katie finished. I never realised how complex the system here was.

We spent most of the night chatting until there was only 2 hours until dinner. They hurried me into the bath -for the second time that day- and washed me from head to toe with more jasmine scented products. More. It was so ingrained into my skin it was almost my natural body scent. My brunette hair was pulled up into a chignon and I was put into an ocean blue floor length dress with no sleeves. I was put back in kitten heels, black this time. I had silver butterfly themed jewellery on, and a butterfly shaped clip in my hair. It was the first night and I wanted to make a good impression. Maria came to the door and gathered everyone in the hallway. We all marched into the women's room, which had changed from beauty stations to a room decorated in pastels, with plush couches and coffee tables with magazines. We sat down eager to watch the report, not knowing what was coming next.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SELECTION SERIES, WRITTENETH BY KIERA CASS. SHE IS QUEEN WHEREAS I AM JUST A LITTLE PEASANT WHO WISHES THEY COULD HAVE HER SWAG. Also thanks so much for the reviews! I was actually planning to do flashbacks of her memories but a little later on, as I wanted to get started on the relationships in the castle first. I really love all the feedback so try and tell me if there is anything I could do better. Thanks!**

The report started off with some news about a riot in Likely. I could feel the excited mood dampen until the silence had filled the room with tension you couldn't cut with a knife. Marisol, my corridor neighbor, had family there as well as two other girls. One of them burst out crying and had to be ushered out of the room. I bit my lip, an old habit, feeling bad for her. Was she going to be sent home? I frowned at the report as the newsman went on to explain that it was a band of sixes and sevens who had joined together to protest the unfairness of the caste system. I felt a pang in my chest. Was it really that bad that they'd go to jail just to protest? What would I do to change that if I won? I mentally slapped myself. Me, Queen? I didn't come here for a romance, I came here to start living a real life.

Maria started shepherding us towards the dining hall and I thought about who would be in there. The king would be busy with the riot and Prince Kyron would be officially meeting us tomorrow. That leaves The Queen, Princess Brianna, Princess Isabelle and the young Prince Dylan. I doubted Princess Isabelle would be there, as she'd been seen sneaking off with a mysterious guard from early in the morning 'til late in the evening. Prince Dylan eats dinner before because he needs to go to bed earlier, which means we'd probably be having an all girls dinner with The Queen and Princess Brianna. In the magazines I'd hear about the twin princesses. Isabelle was the epitome of a princess: Kind, poised, pretty and intelligent. She was lovable and funny as well and made friends wherever she went. I'd heard she'd been the reason for a few alliances. Then there was princess Brianna. She loved sports and video games and could speak 4 languages as well as English: Chinese, French, Italian and Swendish. She is loyal, mischievous and sassy, not taking anything from anyone. Both princesses were a split between Queen Juliette. She'd been quite rebel in her days in the selection. Up front she was always graceful and caring but I'd heard she could be mischievous and even a bit manipulative. The king was a mystery. nobody knows much about him, he is very reserved and closed-off.

We stepped through the doors and sat down in our assigned seats. None of the royals were here yet. "I wonder where they are?" Lucine mouthed at me. I shrugged back and just then three royals walked in: Queen Juliette, Princess Isabelle and Princess Brianne. We all stood up and curtsied to them until they sat in their seats. Princess Brianne sat there looking bored while Queen Juliette spoke with Princess Isabelle in heated whispers. The starters came and the Queen gave Isabelle a stern look before she was served. she stood up holding her glass. "A toast," She started "To having 35 more daughters. I will try and support you any way I can and if you ever need help come to me." She beams "To us." we all held up our glasses and copied her. Then we started on the food; The only word to describe it is divine. The starter was leek and potato soup, followed by beef stew and then vanilla and cranberry cheesecake. By the end I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven. Everyone had to wait for people to finish before we could leave.

We were told we had to go straight to bed once we got into our rooms. I walked with Lucine on the way back. We didn't even try speaking, we were both so worn out from the first day.

She smiled as we got to the hall that split into two corridors, one that went my way and one that went hers. "Bye." I made my way down my corridor backwards, smiling at her. She walks off down hers and I turn back around. I step into my room and close the doors, and my maids instantly jump on me. "Hello!" I laugh as they pull off my dress and start undoing my hair. I start to object "I can do this my-"

"It is our job, please let us do it." Katie says calmly, taking me over to the vanity table and brushing out my hair. I sigh but let her do it. They take off all my jewellery and wash off my makeup. Then they lay down a pale pink nightdress with a rose pattern on my bed for me to change into.

I change and get in my bed ready to sleep. I look up again feeling a presence and realise Katie is still here, sitting on a chair. "Katie why didn't you go with the others?" I ask.

"One of us is meant to stay with you Miss." She says

I frown. "Is there any way I can convince you to leave?"

"No miss." She replies stubbornly.

"Okay, but I won't let you sit there all night." I put a pillow and a thick cover on the large sofa that sits at the foot of the bed. "There you go. I will ask for a mattress tomorrow."

"Thank you Lady Lilah." she comes and lays down on it. I put my head back on my pillow and fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	8. AN

**Sorry about this very boring letter that none of you will read. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH TO LAUREN! She has given me some very positive reviews and helped me with a HUGE mistake! Let me tell y'all a little story about a very stupid British girl. Once upon a time a very stupid British girl was writing up her fanfiction on . But then, after about half an hour of writing, she pressed a button that reloaded the page. That would've been fine except SHE HAD NOT SAVED FOR AGES. So she got a bit angry, but then went back to writing. Now after that it DEFINITELY should've been fine, as she had a chance to add more detail and some other things. HOWEVER: she had forgotten that she'd edited a bit of the part about the report and about LUCINE CARPENTER'S INSPIRATIONAL SPEECH ON THE TV. And now you can all see why I'm not a straight A student. Thank you to whoever read this far, and thanks to LAUREN who made me realize my mistake.**


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up with Lissy gently shaking my shoulder. I groan as the sunlight streams in through the windows as Rebecca opens the curtain. I heard what must be Katie running a bath and I rubbed my eyes. Lissy gently drags me out of bed and over to the bathroom which I now had a chance to look at properly. It was filled with full-length mirrored walls and almost everything was marble or gold. It reminded me of something my father would want. A memory flashed into my head, smashed glass and blood everywhere. Shaking my head to get rid of the memory I strip and get in, the maids looking away. I didn't feel completely comfortable being naked around them but they had to bathe me ( Which I could do perfectly fine by myself anyway.) for some unknown reason. They dressed me up in a cream day dress with a rose pattern and went through my assigned daily beauty routine as well as putting on some pink nail varnish. I was given a choice of jewellery from the royal store and I have to admit I did take some pink and gold jewellery that looked a bit nicer than my things. Rebecca looked me over pursing her lips and put my silver name badge on, nodding in approval, meaning I could go to breakfast.

I walked into the foyer and watched all the other girls fuss and scramble around. Every girl in here was dressed like how they perceived a royal as. Some were just dressed more elegantly than usual, whereas others were dripping with dazzling jewels and covered in sparkles; Some were in long loose dresses while a few wore tight dresses that hugged every curve in their body. Like Mimi and Tammi. I swore that they would either burst out of their dresses or die from lack of oxygen. I jolted out of competition mode. I wasn't here for the Prince or the crown like everyone else. I was here for freedom. I would flirt with the prince enough to stay in the competition for as long as possible and then I'd go home. Besides, the Prince would be no match for me. No matter how 'charming' he was meant to be. A few more girls rushed down the stairs and we were ready to go. Lucine walked over in a red skater dress and heels, her hair up in a chignon with little diamantes and a lot of diamond jewellery to match. "Wow. You look really nice." I tell her. "Diamonds really suit you!"

"Thanks! It's weighing me down though. This stuff is heavy!"

I laugh. "Well you have got a lot on. I'm not wearing too much but I still feel about an inch shorter." I joke. Maria then assembles us into some sort of order and then we are ready to go. She takes us straight past the dining room and through to the great hall. Inside was hell. A huge amount of people were bustling around; Camera crews, maids, 'd drawn us in with the hopes of food and gave us a photoshooton our first day. Thanks for that. The tables were all set up with plates, glass and silverware and in the corner was a set of pastel couches. Maria told us to sit down and we complied. There weren't place cards on these seats so I sat next to Lucine and a girl who introduced herself as Eliza. Opposite me was Lady Marianne who _insisted_ on being called lady and sat there like she owned the place. I hoped she was gone soon. I don't know what life would be like with her as Queen but I don't think it would be good.

The cameras hadn't stopped filming us since we'd came in. Maria cleared her throat and gave us a lesson on etiquette. Not anything I haven't heard before; What glasses for what drinks, always use the tongs for pastries, etc,etc. She started to explain how the day would go. "Okay, so you will sit here until the prince comes in. You will stand up and curtsy and then you will wait for him to sit down, wherever he chooses, then you can sit back down. ONLY then." She told us with a serious look. "When the interviews start you will be called up one by on. The rest of you may eat in that time." Murmurs came from a few girls but they died down as quickly as they'd started. "The prince will be arriving very soon so be on your very best behaviour." Then she walks over to the photoshoot area and leaves all of us to worry ourselves to death. I could hear all the girls down the table fussing. I ask a grinning Lucine.

"Not as much as that girl at the end of the table." She told me. We both looked over and identified the girl Lucine was talking about. She was biting her lip and sweating manically. Dread had engulfed her face and her fingers drummed on the table.

"Poor girl," I sigh. "The prince isn't that scary." I tell Lucine. Just then the doors creak open. Silence sweeps through the room and 35 girls, including me, stand up and curtsy in unison, waiting for the Prince to sit down.

It was then Lucine decided to whisper. "Dayum, that's one fine prince." Causing me to let out a very quiet laugh. Thank god nobody heard. A mischievous smile stayed on my face even after he sat down. I leaned in to Lucine.

"I know right Luce." She looked at me confused and then realised what I meant. Then she laughed.

"I didn't think anyone had heard me. But that doesn't mean it's any less true." We looked up at the prince. I must say, he was hotter in person. He sat in his chair as though he was king already. His blue eyes were filled with arrogance that matched the crooked grin that graced his lips. He surveyed us, his eyes staring into each girls until they reacted. Some blushed while others looked away. A few winked or bit their lip. I watched Lucine smile flirtatiously at him. Then his eyes landed on me. First he looked me over like he'd done to the rest of the girls. Ew. I resisted the attempt to roll my eyes. His eyes reached mine and he stared into them. I looked up at him challengingly not breaking eye contact. I didn't react. I refused to. He would not get anything from me. The blue orbs narrowed as he realised I wasn't going to do anything. After a few seconds he raised his eyebrows as though impressed and moved on. I held in a sigh. I had basically just played the don't blink game with a Prince. I bit my lip trying not to snigger, the mischievous smile reappearing on my face. Then I felt a pair of eyes on me again. I looked around but I didn't know who it was.

The prince cleared his throat. "The selection is something that has been done in Illea for generations. I am proud to be a part of it like my father and all those before him." He smiles at the camera. "Now lets start the photoshoot." He walks over to the pastel couches and sits down. Food is served and a name is called. I watch the girl step over and sigh. I fill my cup with orange juice from a pitcher and grab a banana from one of the fruit bowls. I'm not very hungry today.

"That was brief." Lucine murmurs, filling a bowl with some sort of chocolate cereal.

"Tell me about it." I reply. "What was with the staring?"

"I have no idea. But it was kind of hot."

I laugh at her. "This is why we're friends."

"Lucine Carpenter." Is called and Luce stands up and walks off, looking nervous. I watch her, smiling encouragingly at her when she looks at me. She's mostly fine but she shows signs of being nervous occasionally, like scratching her neck. She walks back over.

"How did it go?" I ask.

"Alright." She answered with a sigh. "I didn't embarrass myself but I don't know if we connected."

"It's just one photoshoot. You can't expect him to express his love for you right now."

She laughs. "I guess not." Then I hear my name being called. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." I tell her as I get up and walk over to the sofas. I sit down gracefully as I can next to the prince, not leaning right into him but not as far away as possible. I sat up straight and tall, no slouching as though I could hear the voice of my ballet teacher in my ear. A small smile crossed my face at the thought. I remembered where I was and smiled at the cameras.

"Hello beautiful, what's your name?" He asks, changing his pose to look at me with a cocky grin.

I look at him as well and start to speak while keeping up my smile. "It's Lilah. Tell me, how many of the girls before me have you used that one on? It's not even that good." He put his hand on mine, still looking at me. Our heads were titled so the cameras could still see our smiles but our eyes were still looking at each other. He stood up, his hand still in mine, with me looking up at him smiling as he looked down to me, also smiling. Then I stood up with him.

"I have to admit that you're the first one I've said that one to. Two of them were sexy and the rest were various pick-up lines." He put his arm around my waist, still looking at me. "But you are definitely worth a beautiful." I looked away from him slightly blushing and looking at the camera. I wouldn't let him see it.

"Well I'm going to have to take that for honesty. So what's the difference in pick-up lines between sexy and beautiful?"

"I'm always honest beauty. As you asked so nicely, sexy is for the slutty girls who won't take it the wrong way, who hear it every day and expect it, the ones who will try and seduce you to get what they want. Beautiful is for people who have a sort of way about them." He then put his other arm around my waist so I was facing him, trapped, staring into his eyes. "the ones who float through your life like a butterfly, wondrous and beautiful but delicate and cautious, the ones you want to stay forever but will slip through your fingers like sand." His hand brushed my cheek as he leaned closer. "But I don't intend to let that happen, beauty." he whispers. For a moment I believe it. I'm stuck gazing into his eyes, the blush from moments ago still apparent on my cheeks. Then I remember who he is. Prince Kyron, arrogant, charming and most of all a player.

I break out of his arms and speak, my voice filled with defiance. "Well I guess we will just have to see." I tell him. The photographer snaps one last picture and tells me he's done. I leave quickly before he can get another word in and sit next to Lucine.

"How did it go?" She asks.

"Fine." I tell her. Breakfast flies by and soon everything is done, everybody sat at the table chatting quietly. Then the Prince starts going around and whispering in each girls ear. Some get up and leave the room and others stay sitting. he gets to me and leans down, his lips touching my ear.

"Hey beauty. Stay in this room."

He almost leaves but I quickly speak to him. "Why?" I whisper.

He pauses but doesn't leave. He leans back down. "You're staying." A sigh escaped my lips, relief rushing through me. Kyron moves on. I won't have to face my father ... At least not yet. The freedom I had stolen was still in my grasp.


End file.
